1. Field of the Invention
In the invention concerns a device for operating an articulated boom linked to a boom block, in particular a concrete placement boom, which boom block is rotatable via a preferably hydraulic-operated drive assembly and which articulated boom includes at least three boom segments, which segments are limitedly pivotable, each via respective preferably hydraulic actuated drive assemblies, relative to the boom block or relative to an adjacent boom segment about articulation axes which are parallel to each other and perpendicular to the axis of rotation of the boom block, with a control device for movement of the mast via individual drive assemblies and/or via final control elements supplied with energy or hydraulic pressure via a source, and with a remote control device communicating with one of the input stages of the control device, which remote control device includes a remote control element which is moveable back and forth by hand through a zero position in at least one main adjustment direction and thereby emits a remote control signal, as well as additional keys or selection elements putting out a remote control signal, wherein the control device includes a first computer assisted circuit arrangement processing the information from the remote control device, which is connected on the output side with the control inputs of the control elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile concrete pumps are conventionally operated by an operator, who uses a remote control device in order to carry out responsibilities of controlling the pump as well as positioning a terminal distribution hose connected to the tip of the articulated boom. The operator thereby has to control multiple rotational degrees of freedom of the articulated boom via the associated drive assemblies, moving the articulated boom in non-structured three-dimensional workspace while taking into consideration the boundary conditions of the construction site. In order to simplify the manipulation in this respect, a manipulation device has already been proposed (DE-A-4306127), in which the redundant articulated axes of the articulated boom, in any rotational position of the boom block, are controlled collectively via a single adjustment movement of the remote control element, independent of the rotation orientation of the boom block. At the same time the articulated boom carries out an extension and retraction movement which can be observed by the operator, wherein the height of the boom tip must in addition be kept constant. In order to make this possible, this control device includes a remote control element controllable, computer assisted, coordinate transformer for the drive assemblies. A basic precondition for such a manipulation of the articulated boom is a position controller or sensor, which includes among other things a sensor for the path or angle measurement of the individual boom arms, articulated axes and/or drive assemblies. Since it is not possible to completely preclude the possibility of technical interruptions in systems of this type, which would include mechanical as well as electronic and hydraulic components, there is a need for a safety monitoring component, which warns the operator and intervenes for safety in the operational sequence.